If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by K-OSS
Summary: A songfic from Takeru's (TK) POV. NEW REQUESTED TAKARI ENDING!
1. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own Takeru, Daisuke or Kari. They are property of who ever own Digimon. Not me. Them. Not me. Them._

### **If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me**

A first person perspective songfic

by K-OSS

I remember the night I called you, and you said you met someone wonderful and terrific. When you told me who it was, and I found out it was someone I knew, I was taken back, but happy for you. Maybe it was a delayed reaction or just blinded by denial. But later on, my heart had never felt such pain. 

"How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?  
Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?"  


I see you and him together at school. You hug so happily. I could never be angry at either of you. But as I watch you two, I can't help but to feel that I've lost something. A part of me died. I hide my face and hold back the tears. And you tell me that we're still friends. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. But I still yearn for yesterday. 

"Best friends forever, should never have to go away!  
What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you!  
How will I make it through?"  


I go home and cry on my bed as I look at the picture of you in my wallet. I wonder if you'll ever see me as more than a friend again or if you'll ever realize how much I truly love you. 

"If only my tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give,  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway!  
If my tears could bring you back to me."  


That night I cry myself to sleep. It is an odd feeling to feel such hapiness for people but at the same time be completely miserable over it. I search inside for hope, but find none. The reality has already sunk in. Funny how I can give hope to so many, but never have any myself. 

"I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again.  
Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can.  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course.  
Soon you'll be drifting in to the arms of your true north."  


I see you again at school the very next day. He's not with you at the moment and you have such a caring look on your face. I wonder at times if you still have feelings for me. You look in to my eyes and I'm curious to know if you see what I know in them. 

"Look in my eyes,  
You'll see a million tears have gone by,  
And still they're not dry!"  


I talk to you so much, even when I'm tired, you pry conversation out of me. With each exchanged word, I am split further and further between hapiness and depression. 

"If only my tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give,  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway!  
If my tears could bring you back to me."  


I remember when we talked after school and I burst into tears spilling almost everything to you in my utter confusion of emotions. I still don't know how a guy can be hung up on a girl he has no chance with. 

"I hold you close and sob the words I only whispered before!  
For one more chance,  
For one last dance inside of me!  
That I would not be alone!"  


The tears, the memories, the pain still come. It seems pretty much endurable for now. But don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're living the life you choose and that you're following your heart. 

"If only my tears could bring you back to me!  
If only love could find a way!  
What I would do, what I would give,  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway!  
If my tears could bring you back to me..."  


Hikari, I wish you and Daisuke a happy life. And I'll always be here, your knight in shining armor, even if I don't look it. 

Your Hope, _Takeru Takaishi_

* * *

Authors notes: Well, it just goes to show you. Reality makes the best fiction. That's right, 99.9% of this story is straight from my life. This was originally a letter to a friend of mine, but I turned it into a fic. Please R&R, your fanfic pal: [K-OSS][1]

   [1]: mailto:koss911@hotmail.com



	2. Everything I Do I Do It For You

(Everything I Do) I Do It For You  
a Digimon Songfic by K-OSS

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Takeru, Hikari or Daisuke. I manipulate their personas for my own amusement though.I also lay no claim to Bryan Adam's '(Everything I do) I Do it For You. But I do blame Kevin Costner for getting it stuck in my head.  


~This fic was requested for by and is now dedicated to Jen. This is for you, my Hikari, where ever you are~  


Hikari walked down the school hallway. It was an early morning and she had a late night out with her hot shot boyfriend, Daisuke. Her mind was wandering to all the things she did last night that her parents and most definitely her brother would not approve of: drinking, smoking, and making out. She smiled as she thought about how wild she had become since she started dating Daisuke. Suddenly she bumped into someone, dropping her books and bag on to the ground. She bent down to pick them up as did the person she bumped into. She looked up to see who it was and all she saw were two sad blue eyes looking back at her. Without looking at one other feature she already knew who it was, "Takeru…"

  
Look into my eyes - you will see   
What you mean to me   


The two stood up as Hikari gathered her things back into her bag. Takeru stood their silently watching to make sure she was all right. Once she composed herself, he smiled a little and began to walk away. He muttered the words, "Take care" very softly, but she heard them. She look even more bewildered than before as she watched him disappear into the crowd of people in the halls. She couldn't focus the rest of the day. She kept thinking back to his eyes. They looked so sad, so heartbroken. She remembered the letter he sent her after her and Daisuke started to go out and she really hadn't set much time aside to think about her dear friend Takeru since. She knew he had feelings for her but she had always dismissed it as simple puppy love. Not like what her and Daisuke had. Is it like what she and Daisuke had? She looked down and her paper and blushed. It seemed that while she pondered everything that she had begun to subconsciously scribble Takeru's name across the sheet of paper that lay before her.  


Search your heart - search your soul   
And when you find me there you'll search no more.  


Lunchtime rolled around and Hikari traveled down to the juice machine with a pocket full of coins and thirst for something sweet. She got to the machine and looked down to find that the juice machine was all sold out. Naturally she became angry and kicked it. "You really shouldn't do that," a voiced echoed behind her, "It's not the machines fault." She found the voice to be very soothing and it quickly dissipated her anger. She turned to see Takeru behind her. He tossed her a can of juice, "I figured you'd want one." He smiled and walked away. She looked down at the juice and smiled. Daisuke stood in the doorway with an upset look on his face.  


Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you   


That night Hikari sat in her bedroom with the phone. She looked between the phone and a sheet of paper with Takeru's name and a phone number scrawled on it. She slowly hit the buttons on the phone and listened to it ring. Suddenly it picked up and before Hikari said a word, Takeru's voiced came through the receiver, "Hello Hikari." She smiled and didn't even bother to ask. Even if it was something as simple as Caller ID, she wanted to believe that he just knew. The two talked for hours until Hikari got around to asking him why he bought her that juice, he laughed and simply said, "Because I would do anything for you." Finally Hikari said it would be best for them to get some sleep. Takeru agreed and the both hung up. Hikari laid down in her bed and slept the best she had in weeks.  


Look into my heart - you will find   
There's nothin' there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life   
I would give it all I would sacrifice   


Early the next morning Takeru is out on his morning jog when he crosses paths with Daisuke who gave him an angry look. Takeru stopped and looked at him, "What was that for?" Daisuke walked over to him, "I don't like the way you're getting so close to Hikari." Takeru shrugged, "Well she is my friend." Daisuke got right in his face, "I know what you're really after you ecchi bastard." Takeru responded by getting right back into his face, "Look, I am her knight and as such will go to any length to make her happy. If you don't like then tough!" Takeru took off to finish his jog and Daisuke flipped him off.  


Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more   
Ya know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you   


Takeru sat on his bed with a pen and a small purple book. Every once and a while he would jot something down in his book. He finally sighed and shut it. "Writing poetry was so much easier when I didn't have Daisuke showing up in my head so much." The book lay open and full of love poems using symbols of roses and angels. A tear fell from Takeru's eye, "Hikari-chan…"  


There's no love - like your love   
And no other - could give more love   
There's nowhere - unless you're there   
All the time - all the way   


Takeru got to school the next day with Daisuke waiting for him along with his two soccer buddies, Hitoshi and Gen. Takeru tried to walk past them but Daisuke stopped him, "Not so fast Mr. Knight." Takeru tried to push passed him, "I need to get to class Daisuke." Daisuke pushed him back, "You're gonna stay away from Hikari." Takeru rolled his eyes, "Or what?" Daisuke spit at his feet, "I'm going to put you in the hospital." Takeru laughed, "Whatever." He moved passed him and into the building.  


Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more   


After school, Takeru was headed home when Hikari ran up behind him, "Hey Takeru!" Takeru smiled and slowed down so she could catch up. She looked worried, "I heard Daisuke threatened you this morning." Takeru nodded and Hikari gasped, "I new Daisuke was possessive but this is ridiculous. I'm gonna go home and call him about this." Takeru shook his head, "It's nothing to worry about. Daisuke is harmless." Without missing a beat Daisuke dove with a punch that landed on the side of Takeru's face, "Harmless huh?!" Hikari screamed at the sudden attack as Takeru picked himself up only to get punched in the gut by Daisuke. "All you have to do is leave Hikari alone and I'll stop." Daisuke added, Takeru shook his head and Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Get him." Daisuke's two friends jumped in and starting to beat on Takeru, leaving him on the ground bruised and beaten. The two left him and Daisuke began to walk off, dragging Hikari with him. Takeru then forced himself on to his feet and told Daisuke to stop. Daisuke, with a rage never seen before, drew a knife from his belt and leapt at Takeru, stabbing him in the shoulder. Takeru collapsed with Daisuke looming over him, "That's what you get. Right, Hikari?" He turned to his girlfriend only to receive a brutal slap. Hikari was furious, "It's over Daisuke. It's one thing to get all touchy about me going out on the town with Miyako, but stabbing my friends is most definitely where I draw the line. Now get out of my sight!" Daisuke cowered off with his friends and Hikari bent down to check on Takeru who had passed out from the pain. She reached in her bag for her cell phone and called for help.  


I would fight for you - I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you   
Ya know it's true   


The paramedics had arrived put Takeru on a stretcher and taken him to the hospital. The Hospital staff let Hikari in once Takeru had regained consciousness. She walked in, teary eyed. Between the pain killers and the pain induced slumber, Takeru was quite groggy and disorientated but he smiled when he saw Hikari enter the room. She sat next to him, "Why didn't you just stay down? He would of left you alone if you would of just stayed down."   


"Because Hikari…" Takeru smiled, "Everything I do… I do it for you "  
She smiled and leaned in and kissed him, "Thank you, my knight."  
--------  
Author's Notes: The story behind this was that the first chapter was based almost completely on what happened with my ex-girlfriend. This second chapter is not based on any actual real life event, but Takeru's personality is definitely drawn from myself. Why I wrote this chapter was because a relationship I had with a girl (Jen) played out like Hikari and Takeru, seeing how we were both Takari fans she asked me to write a second chapter with a Takari ending. Seeing how I adored this girl, and still miss her a lot, I decided to set some time aside to write this chapter out. If you didn't like, I don't care, I did this for Jen. 


End file.
